Sami's Sleepover
by Red Dragonette
Summary: A sidestory to Advance Wars Halloween. Sami goes over to Eagle's house and spends the night together with her boyfriend. Contains: Language, violence, gore, and... Lemon for you perverted Sami x Eagle fans.


**Author's Note:** _Not much to say, since I don't like to talk a lot. But this story will probably contain some spoilers from Advance Wars Halloween. So if you haven't read my other story yet, please do so now._

_

* * *

_

Sami was in her room picking up her cellphone and dialing some numbers to call one of her trusted soldiers who lived in a neighborhood nearby her home. The phone on the other line rang and rang until the female soldier picked up her phone and answered, **"Hello?"**

**"Hi Tina, this is your commander Sami and I need you to do me a favor tonight,"** Sami said.

**"A favor? What kind of favor, commander?"** Tina asked.

**"I need you to come over to my house and babysit my brother, Tommy, for the whole night while I sleep over at my boyfriend's house,"** Sami told her.

**"Ooooh, are you going to have sex at his house, commander?"** Tina asked in amusement.

"**N-no, it's nothing like that! I'm just going to go out to dinner with him first, watch some movies at home and then some other stuff. No sex involved, I promise,"** Sami told her as she flushed with embarrassment. Well actually, she was planning on maybe making love to Eagle, but she didn't want to mention that to her soldier anyway. **"Anyway, the first thing you do when you get to my house is to make sure Tommy's dressed in his costume and then you take him out to go trick-or-treating. Make sure you keep a close eye on him, so that he doesn't wander off and get lost or kidnapped by any random strangers. Then after he gets tired or his bag full, you guys return back to the house and cook him some ravioli for dinner. Until 11:30, you can watch movies or play some games with him and also, be sure to give out some candy to any trick-or-treater who comes by. Then when that time comes, you make sure he takes a shower and brushes his teeth before he goes to bed. You got all that, soldier?"** Sami told Tina the list of things she was suppose to do.

"**Roger that, commander,"** Tina replied.

"**Good, now get yourself ready and come over to my house as soon as possible,"** Sami told her. Then she hung up the phone and left her room. She walked by Tommy's room and saw her 7-year-old spiky-haired brother playing his red Nintendo DSi. **"Alright Tommy, I'm going to leaving to go to Eagle's house now. So when the babysitter gets here, you must listen to every word she says and I don't want to hear anything about you being a rude and tantrumatic twit when I come back tomorrow, okay?"** Sami told him.

"**Yes sis,"** Tommy replied, not taking his eyes off the game to look at his sister.

Then Sami went into the living room and wrote a note on table about the lists of things to remind Tina what to do when she gets here. After that, she put the note in a place where Tina could spot it easily upon entering the door. Sami went outside her home and walked over to her red car which was parked into the driveway beside her house. She got inside and put her car key into the ignition system to start up the engines. Then put the gear into reverse and backed out onto the road. Then once she was facing the road, she put the gear into drive and drove the car through the streets to get to the Green Earth district of Fourside city.

Meanwhile at Tina's apartment home, the dark-skinned and black-haired woman was getting herself dressed to go out and drive over to her commander's house to babysit Tommy. She changed into her red t-shirt, blue jeans, brown sandals, and wrapped her hair into a bun. She grabbed her car keys and left her room when she heard the doorbell ringing. **"Now who the heck could that be?"** she asked herself as she wondered who would be coming over to her house at a time like this. She went to the front door and opened it. Then three thugs burst in through the door and two of them grabbed Tina by her arms and held onto her tightly as the woman struggled to free herself. **"Let go of me you bastards!"** she yelled at them.

The leader, who was a bald and fat dark-skinned man with round black facial hair, yelled, **"Shut up bitch, and hand over the money before I blast your head off! This is a robbery, so you better be a good girl and do as I say or you're gonna die!"** He pointed his gun at Tina to make a point about his threat.

"**Fuck you! I ain't giving you shit or anything! Besides, even if I do give you my money, you'll probably kill me anyway. So I'd rather fight back then die without doing anything,"** Tina yelled back as she defied the men who dared threaten her. Then she brought one leg up and kicked the thug's balls on her right. She did the same thing to the thug on her left and both men fell on the ground as they writhe in pain and clutched their crotches. After that, Tina ran towards the fat man and punched him hard in the face before she grabbed onto the gun and attempt to take it out of his hand.

"**Bitch, get your dirty hands off me!"** the leader yelled as he tried to keep his gun from getting taken by Tina.

"**Make me!"** Tina yelled challengingly. The struggle over the gun continued on for a bit before the fat man punched her in the face and broke her nose as she fell to the carpet floor. Then he aimed his gun at her and pulled the trigger to shoot Tina in the chest. The black woman laid dead on the floor with blood staining her shirt a deeper reddish color and spilling onto the carpet.

The fat thug leader put his gun away and said to Tina, **"See bitch? That's what you get for trying to go against me."** Then he looked at his thugs on the floor and ordered them in a bossy manner, **"Stop squirming on the floor and get assess up! We have to look for that bitch's money ourselves and take it from this place before the cops get here."**

"**Yes boss,"** the thugs groaned, not in annoyance, but from the pain they were still suffering. Then the men searched the whole house for all the cash and valuable things they could find before they came out of the apartment with them and went downstairs all the way back to their black sedan and drove away with the money.

Sami had arrived in the Green Earth district and was going through its streets to get to Eagle's house. On the way, she had to stop many times to let trick-or-treaters pass by to get to the other side of the road. She drove on and on until she finally arrived at her boyfriend's house and parked next to the curb in front of the house. Sami got out of the car and pushed the lock button on her car remote to put her vehicle into a lockdown. Then she walked towards the door where the porchlight beside it was on and pushed the doorbell button on the other side of the door. The doorbell rang 'dingdong' and Sami waited for her boyfriend to answer the call. The door swung open and in front of the Orange Star CO stood Eagle wearing his casual clothes. He wore eyeglasses, gray striped polo shirt, brown pants, and slate gray shoes. **"Hi Sami, looks like you've arrived right on time,"** he greeted as he smiled.

"**And it's a good thing I did too. I thought I was running late because of that heavy traffic I had to go through to get here,"** Sami said to him as she was referring to the trick-or-treaters as the traffic. **"Anyway Eagle, are you ready to go out now?"** she asked.

"**I sure am! Come on, let's go out and eat,"** Eagle said. He used his remote to open up the garage door and went over to get his green motorcycle. He put his key into the ignition and drove it slowly out of the garage to get to where Sami was. His girlfriend sat behind him and put her arms around him to hold on while he drove. After Eagle closed back the garage, he told Sami, **"Now hold on tight, Sami. 'Cause you're in for a ride!"**

"**Oh I'm ready for this, Eagle,"** Sami replied excitedly. Then the motorcycle drove away from the house and sped through the neighborhood. Sami felt the winds blowing through her carrot-colored hair and excitement rose up she felt like she was flying like through the air. **"Woohoo, this is awesome!"** she shouted as she was having fun.

"**I know! It's a lot better than driving a car. You get to feel the wind, breathe that fresh air, and watch everything around you go on by,"** Eagle said to her. Then they saw a group of three costumed kids ahead walking across the road.

Sami noticed that Eagle wasn't slowing down to stop and told him worriedly, **"Eagle, there's some kids up ahead. Shouldn't you slow down to avoid running into them?"**

"**Don't worry Sami, I can get past them at this pace without hurting anybody,"** Eagle said confidentially. Then he quickly turned the handlebars to the left and drove around the startled kids before he straightened his motorcycle back on the road. **"See? I told you, I could get by them without running them over,"** Eagle said to Sami.

"**God you're so reckless sometimes, Eagle. What if a cop sees you doing that just now? Do you that all the time when you're driving?"** Sami asked. She had literally scared when Eagle attempted to zoom by the trick-or-treaters while thinking he might crash into them.

"**Yep, I'm an expert at driving on the road with this baby just as I am with jets and planes. Though I wouldn't do that if I were you until you've had lots of practice with that maneuver,"** Eagle said to her.

"**Don't worry, I won't,"** Sami told him seriously. Like she was ever going to do something like that on the road.

The couple had arrived at the restaurant called Schnitzel Haus and they parked the motorcycle into the parking lot. Sami and Eagle went inside the restaurant and got seated at a table for two. They ordered their drinks and meals off their menus and the waitress wrote them down onto her notepad before she went off into the kitchen to have the chefs prepare their meals. While they were waiting, Eagle decided to start up the conversation by asking, **"So Sami, have you thought about your decision on whether or not you want to get married?"** After Von Bolt and the Black Hole army had been defeated for good, Eagle had confessed his love to Sami and asked to take her hand in marriage to be his lawfully wedded wife. But Sami said she needed to think about that first, because Tommy didn't want to be separated from his friends at school & probably isolated at his new school for being the new kid and she didn't know who was going to lead her army unit if she wasn't there to command them.

"**Well I've been thinking about that for the past three weeks now and made arrangements for everything to work out in the end. I've asked Nell to let one of the graduates from the military academy take command of my army and she's got that arranged. Then I've tried to convince Tommy that everything will be fine at his new school and that he can still get in touch with his friends through the phone. I'll be paying for long-distance calls though. But he's still doesn't want to leave. I really want to get together with you, Eagle. But I don't see how I'm going through him,"** Sami said to him.

"**Don't worry, I'll come over to your house and we'll do the convincing together, alright? I'll tell all the great things Green Earth has over there and what I have at my house. It'll work out in the end, I promise,"** Eagle said.

"**Alright, if you say so. I just hope it works,"** Sami said. Hopefully with Eagle's help, Tommy will finally agree to go with her and move to Green Earth.

Then after a while, the waitress came back with the food and drinks and set them all down onto the table as she said, **"Here you go! Enjoy your meals!"** Sami had gotten her Black Forest Chicken meal which consisted of a boneless chicken breast with rich & creamy gravy, sautéed mushrooms, vegetables, and a bowl of tart cherries. Eagle had gotten a Zwiebel Rostbraten which consisted of an angus sirloin steak topped with roasted onions & gravy and served with home fried potatoes and sautéed mushrooms. They took up their eating utensils and started eating their food.

Eagle looked at Sami's tart cherries and wondered if they started sweet and delicious. **"Hey Sami, can I try some of those cherries you have?"** he asked.

"**Sure,"** she replied. She took some of the cherries out of her bowl and put them onto his plate.

Eagle took up the cherries with his fork and put them in his mouth to taste them. The cherries were sweet and sour on his tongue. **"Wow, they're good!"** he said with a smile.

Sami ate her cherries as well to taste them and replied, **"They sure do!"**

Then they kept on eating their dinner until there was nothing on their plates and their glass of sodas were empty. The waitress returned and said to them, **"I hope you fine young couple have enjoyed your meals tonight. If any of you have rooms for desert, please speak now."**

Sami picked up the small dessert menu on the table and looked through the list until she found something she want and said, **"I'll have a Schwarzwaelder Kirschtorte."** The dessert she ordered was a black forest cake with whipped cream and tart cherries.

"**Okay, we'll have that made for you. And I'll be coming right back with the bill,"** the waitress said as she picked up the plates and glass cups. **"Oh and would you like a refill of your drinks?"** she asked before she could completely forget.

"**No thanks,"** Eagle said.

"**Me too,"** Sami said.

"**Alright then,"** the waitress said before she went away into the kitchen to put the plates and glasses into the sink to wash.

Eagle looked at Sami and asked her, **"So Sami, want to go to the movies with me after this?"**

Sami shook her head and replied, **"Nah, they don't have anything there now that interests me. How about we go back over to your place and watch scary movies if you have any."**

Eagle smiled and said, **"Sure, I got something that'll really send chills down your spine and give you nightmares for a week. Want to see it?"**

"**Yeah! I want to see a movie that'll really scare me silly on Halloween,"** Sami said gladly.

Then after a few minutes, the waitress came back with the dessert and put it on the table along with the bill. **"Here's your dessert, ma'am! And here's the bill for the food you've bought,"** the waitress said to them. Then Eagle gave her his credit card and signed his signature on the receipt before she left to swipe the card on the cash register.

Sami noticed an extra spoon on the plate and looked at Eagle as she asked, **"Hey Eagle, want to share this cake with me?"**

"**Sure,"** Eagle gladly replied and Sami gave him the other spoon. Then they both started eating their sweet and delicious dessert together until their plate was completely empty with only a few chocolate cake crumbs left on it.

Then the waitress returned and gave the credit card back to Eagle as she asked, **"Are you all done?"**

"**Yep, we're full now!"** Sami said.

"**Okay, then I'll take your plate and you may all be off now. Anyway, Happy Halloween!"** the waitress said to them.

"**You too, and here's a tip for you,"** Eagle said as he took out his wallet and gave the waitress a few of his cash.

"**Thanks!"** the waitress said as she was happy to take the tip.

"**You're welcome,"** Eagle replied as he and Sami got out of their seats and walked out the door to get back to their motorcycle. They hopped back on and Eagle drove all the way back to his house.

After they reached home, Eagle opened up the garage door and parked his motorcycle inside where he turned the ignition off and took the motorcycle key out. Then after they both got off, Eagle closed the garage door and they went inside the house through the door and walked all the way over to the living room. **"Now where is it?"** Eagle asked as he searched the DVD storage section of the entertainment and looked the scariest movie he had. He took out some of the other DVDs until he finally found what he was looking for and took it as he said, **"Ah here it is!"** Then he put back the other DVDs that he took out inside and closed the cabinet. Eagle opened the scary movie case and put the disc inside the DVD player. After that, he walked by the couch where Sami was sitting and told her, **"I'm going to make some popcorn to eat when we watch the movie."**

"**Okay, make sure it's butter-flavored, alright?"** Sami told him as butter-flavored popcorn was her favorite kind of popcorn.

"**Don't worry, it is,"** Eagle assured her. Then he went into the kitchen and opened the cupboard to take out unpopped popcorn bag out of the box and went to the microwave to put it inside. He set the timer to 2 minutes. He stood in the kitchen as he watched the timer go down by each second and heard each kernel being popped. After two minutes were over, the microwave's light turned off and it started ringing to let Eagle know the popcorn was ready. The silver-haired man opened the microwave and took out the inflated popcorn bag. Then he walked back into the living room and sat next to Sami as he watched the trailers of other movies before the TV displayed the main menu section of the scary movie.

Sami noticed that Eagle hasn't opened the popcorn bag yet and asked, **"Well, aren't you going to open it?"**

Eagle replied, **"When the movie starts, which will be right now."** Then he grabbed the DVD remote and selected 'Play Movie'.

During the two hours of the film, the couple ate popcorn as they watched the movie. Whenever the scary parts of the movie came up, both Sami and Eagle would be screaming bloody murder together as they became terrified out of their wits. Although Eagle had seen the movie a few times, those parts would always scare him. Then the movie got to the part where killer started brutally torturing the woman by ripping off her face, plucking off her nails, hammered nails into her skin, slashing her eyes, drilling a screwdriver into her teeth, and even burning her alive. After the torturing was done, suddenly a worm-like parasitic monster broke out of the dead woman's chest. **"Oh my fucking god!"** Sami screamed out in horror as she watched the entire scariest part of the movie.

"**I know, it scares me everytime,"** Eagle said as he felt the same frightened feeling his girlfriend was having.

Then after the whole movie was over and the credits finished rolling, Sami and Eagle were shuddering with fear as cold sweat formed on their skins and their hearts racing fast. **"That was the most terrifying movie, I've ever seen! I don't think I could sleep peacefully tonight,"** Sami said.

"**Well we could try to get our minds off of that by having sex now, if you want,"** Eagle suggested to her.

"**Did you bring a condom?"** Sami asked.

"**Yep,"** Eagle replied.

"**Good, because I'm not having kids till we're married for good,"** Sami told him.

Then they heard the doorbell ringing at the front. **"Meet me upstairs in my room, Sami. I'm going to see who it is,"** Eagle said to her.

"**Okay,"** Sami replied before she walked up the stairs.

Then Eagle went to the front door and opened it to see a group of 5 familiar people wearing costumes plus a wolf-like anthro wearing Andy's clothes. The wolfboy and three other kids, who were Sonja in a witch costume, Colin in a Frankenstein costume, and Lash in a vampire costume, held up their candy bags and cried, **"Trick-or-treat!"** The chaperones behind them were Kanbei in a samaurai costume and Sasha wearing her casual clothes consisting of a blue sleeve shirt and a white skirt.

"**Sorry guys, I don't have any candy to give to you,"** Eagle told them. Although he had some peppermint candy in the house, he didn't feel obliged to give them any.

"**Y-you mean you ran out, sir?"** Colin asked, a bit disappointed.

"**No, I just never had any candy to give,"** Eagle told him.

"**Oh yeah? Then why's the porch light on?"** Lash asked suspiciously as she pointed to the shining porch light next to the door.

Eagle looked up to see it before he replied, **"Well that's because I forgot to turn it off after Sami came over. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go so that Sami and I can have—"** But then he abruptly cut himself off before he could say the word 'sex' in front of the kids.

Everyone looked at the Green Earth CO with puzzled looks on their faces and the wolfboy asked in Andy's voice, **"Have what, Eagle?"**

"**N-nothing; now leave,"** Eagle told them before he shut the door in front of them and flipped the switch to turn off the porch light. Then he walked up the stairs and went into his room where Sami was sitting on his bed.

"**So, who was that?"** Sami asked curiously.

"**Just a few familiar faces from the other nations asking me for some candy. They even brought over some kind of creature who was wearing Andy's clothes and sounding like him, too?"** Eagle told her.

"**I don't think that was a creature. Maybe it was Andy dressing up as that creature for Halloween,"** Sami said to him.

"**Really? Then that was some costume he got there. He fooled me into thinking he was a one. He probably must have got it from Hollywood or something,"** Eagle replied before he and Sami chuckled as he sat on his bed next to her. Then they embraced each other and stared lovingly into each other's eyes as Eagle asked, **"Anyway, you ready to do this?"**

Sami was eager to get this over with as she cried out, **"Hell yeah, let's get started!"**

But as soon as they moved their heads closer to kiss each other, a flying rock smashed through the window and hit Eagle on the back of his head. **"Ow!"** he cried loudly in pain as he started to rub the spot where the rock hit him.

"**Eagle, are you okay?"** Sami asked in concern.

"**Yeah, I'm fine. The rock didn't hit me too hard, but I'm still going to get whoever threw that,"** Eagle replied to Sami as he vowed to take vengeance on his assailant.

Then suddenly, a stink bomb flew in through the hole on the window and exploded onto the carpet where it released its foulest smell contained inside. Eagle and Sami quickly covered their noses to block out most of the smell as the carrot-topped girl asked, **"Ugh, what's that smell?"**

"**It's a stink bomb! I bet it was Lash, who threw that. Come on, we have to get out of my room now,"** Eagle said. The couple quickly out and closed the door to keep the smell from spreading throughout the house.

"**Hey Eagle, do you have a gas mask?"** Sami asked.

"**Yeah, why?"** Eagle answered.

"**Because I'm going chase out the twerps before they cause anymore trouble. Where is it?"** Sami said.

"**It's in the laundry room, I'll go get for you,"** Eagle said before he went downstairs. Sami followed too, but she wasn't going to the same place that her boyfriend was headed to. She wanted to get her assault rifle that she had brought with her in case of an emergency and it was lying on the couch in the living room. She picked it up and headed back upstairs. Then she waited for Eagle to get back and he returned with the gas mask. **"Here you go,"** he said as he handed it to her.

"**Thanks Eagle, now it's time to teach those twerps a lesson!"** Sami said after she put on the gas mask and loaded her weapon. Then she went back into Eagle's room and walked towards the window. She opened the window and looked down outside to see Sonja scolding Andy & her father and Colin with Sasha who is talking to Lash. Sami aimed her rifle at the first trio on the left and started shooting at them. She wasn't attempting to kill them, but she was trying to scare them away. Andy & the Yellow Comet COs saw the gun shots and started screaming in fright as they fled to their white limousine. Then Sami turned on Lash & the Blue Moon COs and started shooting at them, too. After the other trio had reach the safety of the limo, the vehicle sped away and Sami yelled after it, **"That's right, run away and don't let me catch any of you or dogboy here again!"** Then she went out of the room and said to Eagle, **"Alright, they're gone now. They're not going to bother us again anymore for the night."**

"**That's good! I'd hate for them to go and ruin our night for us. But now since my room's going to be reeking of that smell tonight, we'll have to take the guest room. Come on, let's go over there,"** Eagle said to her. They went to the next room and walked inside. Then they took off their shoes and sat on the bed. Eagle looked at his girlfriend and said with a seductive smile, **"Now, where were we? Oh yeah, this."** Then the two put their lips together and they started to kiss each other passionately. After a bit, Eagle slipped his tongue into Sami's mouth and started to taste her. Sami was taken by surprise when her boyfriend suddenly intruded into her mouth. She decided to give him a taste of his own medicine by putting her own tongue into Eagle's mouth. They moved their tongues around in each other's mouth as they touched every nook and cranny. After a bit of time, the two finally put an end to their kissing and started to breathe again. Then Eagle took off Sami's white tank top and tossed it onto the carpet floor. Sami turned her back to her boyfriend, so that he could unbutton her bra and remove that as well. Once both clothing were off, Eagle stared at her round and well-shaped breasts as he said, **"Wow Sami, they're beautiful just like you are!"**

Sami smiled as she was grateful for the compliment and said, **"Thank you! I'm glad all that diet and exercise I did paid off."** Then Eagle started to suck onto one of her nipples while he massaged the other with his fingers. Sami moaned softly with arousal as her boyfriend swiped his tongue around the nipple. **"Oh Eagle!"** she said as her nipples started to protrude out and grow stiff. Once her nipples were fully erect, Eagle moved himself from her breast and Sami said, **"Alright Eagle, now it's my turn!"** She got off the bed and lowered herself to Eagle's groin area, where she unzipped his pants and removed them from his legs until they were on the floor. Then she took off his white boxers and dropped onto the pants. Sami grabbed Eagle's uncovered manhood with one hand and started to stroke it in pumps at first. Then she started to take him in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down his shaft as she sucked on it.

Eagle felt excitement stimulating in his private area as he moaned and said, **"Yeah, just like that, Sami. Keep doing it and put some tongue in it, too."** Sami did what he said and started to lick around his shaft to taste him. Eagle ran his fingers through her hair gently as Sami worked on him. As she continued her fellatio, she felt Eagle's cum ejaculating into her mouth and dripping down his shaft. She licked the salty white fluids and swallowed them into her mouth. Once Eagle was fully grown and erect himself, he decided to do Sami again and said, **"Alright, now it's my turn again."** Then he switched places with Sami and let her sit on the bed while he was at her groin area. Eagle took off Sami's green pants and noticed the color of her panties underneath. Eagle smirked and said in a teasing manner, **"Hahaha, I thought you hated the color pink, Sami. I didn't expect you to wear this."**

"**I do, but it was the only underwear left I had to wear for today. Tomorrow, I'm going to go home and wash all my clothes, so I can change out of this stupid thing here,"** Sami said. She had never taken a liking for pink ever since she was a little girl. To Sami, pink was way too feminine and symbolized every weak female stereotype in history.

"**I think it looks good on you. Maybe you should keep it on tomorrow,"** Eagle complimented.

"**No way! I wore it today, so it's going to be dirty tomorrow,"** Sami told him as it would justify her reason to get rid of her pink undies.

"**Well if you say so,"** Eagle replied as he took off his girlfriend's panties and threw them onto Sami's pile of clothes. He took his hand and started to rub her clitoris for a bit. Then he put his fingers inside her and started to push them in and out in rhythms. Sami moaned as she felt arousal from her boyfriend's fingering and started to get wet inside. Eagle felt her warm juices on his fingers and smiled as he said, **"Damn, looks like the pool's filling up inside! Are you ready for the best part now?"**

Sami answered, **"Yeah, just do it now quick! I need it badly!"** She was getting desperate for sexual intercourse now.

Eagle gladly replied, **"Alright then."** He took out a condom and slipped it onto his manhood. Then he got back onto the bed where Sami was now lying on her back with her head resting on the pillow. She opened her legs wide to give Eagle permission to enter her and he put his manhood inside and thrust to break her hymen. Sami yelped in pain as she felt her virginity being ravaged and torn away from her. **"Are you alright, Sami?"** Eagle asked in concern.

Sami nodded and answered, **"Yeah, don't worry about me. Just do it slow at first and then I'll let you know when you can speed up."** Then they started having sex in missionary position. Eagle thrust himself in and out in slow and gentle rhythms. Sami moaned in pleasure as she felt her boyfriend move inside her. After the pain ebbed away, Sami told Eagle, **"Now Eagle, harder!"**

"**Alright!"** Eagle replied excitedly as he had eagerly waited for that moment to come. He began to thrust harder and faster than ever inside his girlfriend.

Sami moaned louder than ever with excitement as she felt good to take it all from her boyfriend. **"Oh yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah!"** Sami shouted. Then she started to feel her orgasm coming soon and she said, **"Oh, I think I'm going to cum now!"** Just like that, her juice spilled out of her womanhood and wetted the bed.

"**Me too, Sami,"** Eagle said as he groaned and filled his condom with his cum. Soon, it was all over; Eagle took off his glasses and laid them down onto the dresser next to the bed. Then he slid himself out of Sami and took off his condom to dump it into the trashcan bin. After that, he and Sami embraced each other in a hug and he moved his head down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. **"I love you, Sami,"** he whispered to her affectionately.

"**Me too,"** she whispered back warmly. Then they went under the covers of the bed and slept together throughout the rest of the Halloween night.

The next morning, Sami and Eagle were walking out of the door as Sami said to her boyfriend, **"That was so awesome last night, Eagle! It felt really great when you and me did that!"**

"**It sure was, Sami. After we get married next week, you and I can get to do it every night whenever you want and—"** Eagle replied before they stopped and saw lots of toilet paper hanging down from the trees in his yard and from the roof of his house. **"What the heck just happened here?"** Eagle asked in shock at his defiled property.

"**It must've been Lash and those other guys who did that last night! You know how mischievous that rascal can be,"** Sami, who also felt the same way as Eagle at the ruined home, suggested the possibility. Andy might have been involved with the pranks as well, since he was a fun-loving kid, too.

"**I know; I'm going to get her back and make her clean up that mess she made!"** Eagle swore. Then he turned his head to the left and saw the message painted in red graffiti, 'Eagle sucks!' This had made Eagle angrier than before as he yelled, **"Oh that's it! Forget making her pick up her trash, I'm taking her to the court and suing everything out of her for property damage! No one insults me and gets away with it! Sami, let's go look around and see what else she's done."**

"**Right,"** Sami replied before she walked over to the right. Then she saw the other message written on the left side of the door. **"Eagle, look!"** she called as she pointed to it.

"**What is it?"** Eagle asked as he went to where she was at. The message had read, 'Don't forget to give Jess the money you owe'. Last week, when Eagle had been flying a helicopter, someone had shot it down and made him crash into Jess's yard where his copter's blades had ravaged the area. Jess was not happy with that, so she had to sue 5000 dollars out of him to pay for property damage to her home. But there was one more word at the end of the message. That word was 'Flyboy' and it was calling the Eagle the usual insult that Jess gives to him. **"Now she has the nerve to call me that, too? That little twit, I'll…"** Eagle yelled.

Then Sami noticed a little piece of paper handing in the windshield wiper of her car and went over to it as she said, **"Hmm, what's this?"** Then she pulled the paper out and read it to discover what it was. **"A parking ticket? What the heck did I get this for? I wasn't parking on anything off-limits. I was just…"** she yelled before she noticed the curb beside her car had been painted red to fool the officer into thinking that it was a no-parking zone. Now she was just as mad as her boyfriend was as she growled, **"Lash, you little twerp! I'm going to get you for this as soon as I go home and check on Tommy."** Then she went into her car and started up the engine before she unrolled the window and called to her boyfriend, **"Bye Eagle, I hope you hit Lash for me when you see her!"**

"**Don't worry Sami, I'll keep that promise and get her,"** Eagle replied. Then Sami drove her car away and headed to the Orange Star district.

Once she was back home, Sami had parked her car into the driveway and got out to walk to the door. She unlocked it with her house keys before she opened the door and went inside. To her surprise, she saw two unexpected and familiar visitors in her house; they were Jake and Rachel. Jake was wearing a navy blue ninja suit with a mask that covered the lower half of his head while leaving his golden blond hair out to be seen, the costume had a golden chest plate and a black belt on it, he had a plastic katana by his side, he wore a slim black headband around his forehead, and he wore brown boots. Rachel was dressed as a magical fairy with a purple glittering gown and fairy wings with three colors: pink, yellow, and light blue. Tommy was sitting between them on the couch as eat cereal out of his lime green bowl. The three were all watching the morning news on TV. **"Jake, Rachel, what are you guys doing here?"** she asked them.

Tommy turned his head to the door and saw Sami as he greeted, **"Hi sis! Jake and Rachel came over to our house and took me out to trick-or-treat! Then we back home and play games, watched movies, told jokes, and ate the pizza we ordered! There's some leftovers in the fridge if you want some."**

"**Wait, wasn't all that suppose to be the babysitter's job? Where is she anyway?"** Sami asked, wondering why Tommy never mentioned Tina.

Rachel got up and told her, **"The babysitter you hired never came, Sami."**

"**What?"** Sami asked in shock. Tina was her most loyal and obedient soldier she had in her army. She hadn't expected Tina to suddenly break her promise of looking after Tommy for her.

"**Andy told us that Tommy had to sit all alone in the house for a while, since the sitter never got here. So Jake and I volunteered to watch over him until you or the sitter got here,"** Rachel said.

Sami was now angry at Tina for not coming over to the house as she yelled, **"Grr, that Tina! How could she disobey my order like that? I'm going to—"**

"**Hey guys, look!"** Jake shouted as he pointed to the news on the TV. Everyone watched the news and saw the anchorman talking about Tina's death and that the police were investigating for clues to find her murderer.

Sami's anger turned into shock as she realized the truth about the babysitter's absence. **"Tina… So that's why she never came to babysit Tommy."** Then the news changed the topic to the appearances of the werewolf creature roaming around the suburban areas of Fourside City. Many people had claimed the werewolf to be a monster supposed to have come to attack and kill its victims, but others had countered that it was only Andy wearing the costume and that he was only trying to trick-or-treat at their houses.

Max was one of those people who saw Andy and appeared on the news as he said to the cameraman, **"Man, that's just stupid! There's no such thing as a real werewolf. Come on people, you all should know this by now! That werewolf you're all pointing your fingers at and calling a monster happens to be my pal, Andy. He'd never hurt a fly!"**

Then the news showed Andy in front of his house on TV and the cameraman asked, **"Andy Riddle, is it true that you were going out as a werewolf last night?"**

Andy confirmed, **"Yep, and I can show you my costume for proof right now."** Then he went inside his house and came out with his costume to show it to the audience watching the news. "See this? I was that werewolf from last night. A friend of mine made that costume for me and built the animatronic tail and snout parts that moves on the command of my thoughts. Watch this!" he said. Then he put the wolf snout up to his face and started talking through it. **"See this, people? It works!"** Andy said as the snout opened and moved like it was talking.

Then news went back to the anchorman who talked about the Black Hole incident at the haunted mansion in Kumori woods at the Yellow Comet district. Kanbei, who was there last night, told the cameraman about the Bolt Guard's plans to expand Von Bolt's life by kidnapping Sonja & her friends and trying to transfer their youth to him. Then the Bolt Guard's plans were stopped for when his Yellow Comet army arrived and killed them.

Sami and everybody else in the house were shocked as Jake exclaimed, **"No way! Those Black Hole fools were in Fourside City? I thought they'd finally drop out of their schemes."**

"**Well it seems like they didn't. But it's a good thing they're not alive anymore to threaten anyone else's lives,"** Rachel said.

Sami was starting to see how dangerous living in Fourside City has become; killers were running loose in town, people panicking about monsters, and now the Bolt Guard had suddenly returned, too. **"Tommy, go and pack your stuff. We're going back to Macro Land today,"** Sami told her younger brother.

"**And I'm busting my ass out of here as well. No way, I'm staying in a whacked-out city like that,"** Jake said.

"**I'll ask Commander Nell to take us back to Omega Land. I don't like how dangerous this city has become,"** Rachel said. During the last few days, there had been murders, kidnappings, and even rapes. So it was that day, that all the COs and their families moved out of Fourside City and went back to their home nations in their home continents.


End file.
